Jewel's Special Birthday gift- Rio
by Tyler Blu Gundersn
Summary: This is the first Rio story i have ever written,completed in 2014 December.


Jewel's Special Birthday gift- Rio

By: Richard Yu (Tyler Blu Gunderson)

Hello everyone, this is my first Rio concept story so it may be very fact,it might be one the worst Rio story ever. Anyway, it will base on the alternate timeline of Rio2 that will be set up in 2015 xD ,and in this timeline, Blu lives in an big tree with his family, and owns a small garage with an Dyno and an small tuning stands in the Amazon Rainforest.

(It is a beautiful afternoon at the Amazon Rainforest, Carla,Tiago and Jewel had an 2 weeks' vacation with other Spix's Macaw to the other side of forest, and after they return to the tribe, the next day is Jewel's birthday. Mean while, Bia is looking around for her father in her home, but she couldn't find him. So she walks out her home and flies down to the surface. She looks around, and suddenly, she saw some flames coming out from the small garage that's owned by his father, Blu. Then she knew that he was in it, so she walks over, and opened the door of it. Then, she sees something that surprised her.)

* Blu sees Bia, and said*

Blu: Hey Bia.

Bia: Dad, what are you doing!? And when did you got a Chevrolet Corvette in your garage?

Blu: Sweetie, come closer to me.

Bia: *Walks closer to Blu*

Blu: Bia, what I am going to tell you now, do not tell your mother. Recently Tulio helped me to buy this Corvette with a very cheap price, and its original owner said this version of the Corvette is very rare. So I decide to put your mother's vinyl on to this car, and give it to her as a birthday gift with 10 bucket of Brazil nuts.

Bia: Dad are you crazy? Mom doesn't like vehicles.

Blu: Trust me; she will like it after she sees it. And also, she will only place it as a showpiece after I give it to her. By the way, I would need someone to help be my assistance, because I needs to complete tuning it before your mother came back from her vacation.

Bia: Well dad…Okay, I'll help you on this.

(Days pass by days, Blu and her daughter spend a lots of time on tuning the Corvette. Meanwhile, they have also arranged the place which will be the location of Jewel's birthday party. Very soon, 1 week and 6 days has passed, And they have finally complete tuning the car and deployed the objects for Jewel's Birthday.)

Blu: Sweetie, now I am going to test car on the dyno, and would need you to keep an eye on the data information that's showed in the screen.

Bia: Got it!

*Blu revs the car, and push it to its maximum power*

Bia: Dad, 900 Horsepower! But would it be a little bit overpowered for mom?

Blu: Don't worry, your mother doesn't drives.

*Very soon, it is the next day. Blu locked the garage door up ,and then, Jewel returned home. She flied in to the nest with Carla and Tiago. *

Bia: Hi mom.

Blu: Welcome back honey! *hugged Jewel* How was the vacation?

Jewel: It is great! We have a lot of happy and wonderful times during it.

Blu: During your vacation, Me and Bia have arranged your birthday party site, and you will defiantly love it!

Jewel: Really? Thank you Blu ,I love you!

Bia: Mom, I have also helped many works with dad as well.

Jewel: Ops sorry, thank you as well, Bia.

Jewel: I just returned, so I didn't have time to make our dinner.

Blu: Honey its ok, I have prepared dinner already, come on lets begun our dinner!

(Meanwhile in the Chevrolet Company, a man with the suit walked in to a very big office, and it is the office of the Chevrolet Boss. )

Chevrolet agent (No.1): Boss, few days ago, Our Corvette Carbon Limited Edition in our museum, was been stolen by an unknown thief.

Chevrolet Boss: One of our rarest Corvette in our museum was been stolen!?Are you kidding me?

Chevrolet agent (No.1): This isn't a joke sir, our vehicle was been stolen. But don't worry; we have find and located that thief's location.

Chevrolet Boss: Good. Where is his location now?

Chevrolet agent (No.1): Sir, he is at the Manáos city located in Brazil now.

Chevrolet Boss: Send people to catch him as soon as you can.

Chevrolet agent (No.1): Yes sir.

(Back to the Amazon Rainforest, On Jewel's birthday party)

Eduardo: My beautiful daughter, happy birthday! Those flower are for you * pass flowers to Jewel*

Roberto: Happy birthday Ju-Ju! These Brazil nuts are for you as an birthday gift!

Mimi: Jewel! Happy birthday! I have a very special present for you, and it is those clays! They are good for your body!

Jewel: Dad, Roberto , Aunt Mimi, thank you very much! These birthday gifts are wonderful!

*Suddenly, They all heard an very loud engine sound. Then, they saw a very bright light, and an beautiful Corvette with Jewel vinyl drives in to Jewel's party. Blu and Bia opened the door, and walked toward Jewel *

Jewel: *Felt surprised*

Blu: Honey, Happy birthday! This vehicle is the birthday gift I am talking about, and it is for you!

Bia: Mom, me and dad spent 2 weeks to build up this car.

Jewel: I don't know what to said….it is…amazing! I don't really like vehicles, but I love this thing!

*Everyone on the party has an very wonderful time. They laugh and have fun with each others, until very midnight*

(At the same time, in the Manáos city)

*The Corvette thief is running in the center of the city, while 2 Chevrolet agents are trying to hunt him down. The thief jumped and crossed many objects and building, but still, he has been caught by the agents at last*

Corvette thief: Please, let me go! I didn't do anything! Help!

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Now listen up. Tell me, where was the Corvette that's been stolen by you?

Corvette thief: I told you I didn't do anything!

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): *Take out his gun and point it on the Corvette thief's head* I am not going to ask you again. Where was the Corvette that's been stolen by you!?

Corvette thief: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't shoot me! I sold it to the manager of the Blue bird sanctuary, And his name is Tulio Monteiro! He is working in the center of the Amazon rainforest. Please can you let me go now!?

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Agent (No.2), call the phone to our boss. Tell him we have located the Corvette.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): Roger that, I'll do it right away.

(Back to the Amazon Rainforest, down in the surface that's near the Blue bird family's house)

Jewel: Blu, thank you for giving me such an wonderful gift. I am appreciated.

Blu: Honey, I will always do everything the best for you. By the way, want to have a test drive with that car? I can teach you how to drive.

Jewel: Sure, I'd love to test drive it.

*Both of them entered the Corvette*

Blu: Honey, this is the accelerator, clutch, gear lever, and that the steering wheel. To go forward, just simply thread the accelerator, and the car will move forward. But don't thread to much, because this car is strong. To shift to another gear, thread the clutch ,and move to the gear lever to an higher gear stalls. Here I'll show you *Show Jewel how to shift a gear*. And to move the car to another direction, turn the steering wheel to left or right. So, are you ready?

Jewel: Hum, I… guess so.

Blu: Okay, now thread the accelerator.

Jewel: *Thread the accelerator, but she done that to hard, so the car boost away*

Blu: Honey, thread the brake!

Jewel: Wheres the brake!?

Blu: Ops, sorry, I forgot to teach you before our depart. It is between the accelerator and the clutch!

Jewel: *Thread brake, the Corvette slow down* I am never going to test drive a car again!

Blu: That was thrilling…

(Mean while at the office of Linda and Tulio. The 2 agents has already arrives it. And Tulio is the only person in the office)

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Tulio Monteiro, have you bought an orange Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with an very cheap price with an brazillian?

Tulio: Yes, but what does that matters to you?

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): I am sorry, but fortunately, we have taken that car back.

Tulio: Why should I? I spend money on that thing.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): *Take out the gun, and point it on to Tulio * Give us the Corvette, or I will shoot.

Tulio: Hey hey! Take it easy man! Actually, I wasn't the person that's bought the car. The real "bird" who bought that car, was Blu.

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Blu? Whose that?

Tuloe: Well…its hard to said.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): Agent (No.1), hack his computer. See if you could find any information about "Blu".

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Good idea! *Hacks in to Tulio's computer, and find Blu's information, including where he lives in the rainforest* Agent (No.2), I got him…but he is an…Macaw.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2):Macaw? Tulio Monteiro, stop playing with us! Tell me wheres the location of our Corvette,or I will shoot you!

Tulio: Hey relax! I am not joking, if you don't believe me, just go to his house and you'll see the car!

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Alright, (No.2) ,lets go and find that Blu.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): Got it * shoot a bullet on Tulio's lag*

Tulio: Ahhh!

(Back to Blu and Jewel)

*Blu and Jewel walked off the Corvette*

Jewel: Blu, this car is awesome….but I don't think I am going to drive it again.

Blu: Its okay, you can put it in our back yard as an showpiece. Come on Honey, lets get back to our home, the kids are waiting for us for the dinner.

*Suddenly, the 2 agents runs out of the bush, and point the gun on Blu and Jewel*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): *talks to Agent (No.2)* did you think they could understand our words?

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): *talks to Agent (No.1)* Ask them if they could understand, nods. If no respond, then that means they couldn't understand.

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Can you understand our words? If Yes,nods.

*Blu and Jewel were both surprised and afraid. And then, Blu nods*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Okay…So, later on, if Yes, nods. If No, shake

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Have you recently bought an Chevrolet Corvette with a very low price?

Blu:*nods*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): We are afraid we have to take that car back. It was originally stolen from the Chevrolet Museum.

Blu: What? No! I can't give it back to you!

Jewel: Blu, what is actually going on?

Blu: Honey, they want to take back your car

Jewel: Take back my car? They can't do that!

(What Chevrolet Agents heard:#$! #$%^&amp;*)

Chevrolet Agent (No.1):Take us to where that Corvette is located,now!

Blu:*Shake*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Damn it, take me to that car!

Blu:*Shakes*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Help me to call boss. We had a situation now.

Chevrolet Agent (No.2): I'll do it right away. *Call their Boss*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): Boss, we have find the "bird" that owns our Corvette. But he has already spend money on it. And does not want to take as to the actual location of where he parked the location.

Chevrolet Boss: He had bought that car…Hum. How about this. We'll hosting a racing in Rio de janeiro, if he wins, he could owns the car. But if he lose, he'll have to bring that car back to us. Ask him if he could accept this.

Chevrolet Agent (No.1):Our boss said he'll be hosting a racing in Rio de janeiro at next Monday, if you win the race, you can have that car forever, but If you lose, you'll have to give it back to us. Can you accept this?

Blu: *Nods*

Chevrolet Agent (No.1): He said he could accept this challenge.

Chevrolet Boss: Good, I'll be waiting for the news on Monday.

(Very soon, it is Monday. The 2 Agents and Blu&amp;Jewel has arrived Rio with the Corvette)

-The following parts of the story will be complete soon-

(Blu raced with 5 other racers, and finally won the race, and had the Corvette stayed with Blu and Jewel)

The End


End file.
